Lost
by Sun.x.Goddess
Summary: It all started out with a simple dinner, but will Sakura end up losing her self along with her evening? Possible KakaSaku. Please Review!
1. Mourning

**Yeah! I am so excited for this story! This is just the first chapter, the next ones will have something to do with the title. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not. Own this story, I do.**

**X**

_**Lost**_

_I Mourning_

Kakashi walked down Konoha's streets, dressed in black from head to toe. He was already drenched with the downpour; it had been raining for days now. Kakashi didn't mind it, in fact, he preferred it. Why should it be sunny when he goes to mourn his friend, it was his fault that he died anyway, he didn't deserve to have perfect weather when seeing him.

Kakashi heard footsteps, he had no idea who it could be, hardly ever does anyone comes to mourn when it rains.

"Kakashi-sensei…" A woman dressed in a spaghetti strap black dress, with a black umbrella quietly said.

"Sakura… What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"You are here for Obito-san, right? How long have you been here?" Sakura asked grimly.

"It was very early when I got here, I lost track of time." Kakashi was surprised that Sakura would come here. Seldom did the two talk outside of training, missions, and the occasional team outing.

"Obito…" The words surprised Kakashi, he didn't expect Sakura to say anything else. "What was he like? Was he nice? What did he look like?" Sakura came with a barrage of questions, Kakashi took a moment to take in what she said. She reminded him so much of Rin… Kakashi always wondered where she went, he usually just assumed that she became ANBU. That way she would have to keep her identity secret… Yeah, that seemed plausible, he refused to believe that she was dead, he would not lose another friend.

"Obito…" Kakashi looked up and smiled. "He was always late for training, missions, meetings… Always coming up with dumb excuses…"

"Sounds like you, Sensei." Sakura interrupted him.

"Hn. Yeah, I guess I just wanted to keep his memory alive after he… died." The two bowed their heads in mourning for a moment before Kakashi continued.

"I didn't consider him a friend until just before he died. I always though of him as a setback, he relied on love, not rules, like I did." A tear rolled down from Kakashi's visble eye, not that it was seen under the rain. "I learned a lot from him, even though we fought all of the time, I still respected him for trying."

"Sounds a little bit like how Naruto and… Sasuke-kun acted." Sakura said.

"Yes, a little bit. I wish I could change what happened… But the past is the past… Sakura, you didn't tell me why you're here." Kakashi said, changing the subject.

"I'm mourning the loss of Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated.

"Huh? He's not dead. As far as we know." Kakashi questioned.

"No, I know he's not dead. I would know if he was dead. But I'm mourning the loss of him from this village, I know he will never come back, and even if he does, he'll be sentenced to death." Sakura set a bouquet of flowers on an empty space on the damp ground.

"Sakura." Kakashi put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her bright green eyes. "You shouldn't dwell in the past, what's done is done, what's said is said, and who's gone… Is gone." Kakashi projected, making sure she got it.

"Kakashi-sensei! If someone asked you to just give up on the one you love, would you do it!?" Sakura through Kakashi's arms off of her, stood on her tip toes and screamed. She looked almost childish.

"No. I would never give up on her." Kakashi said solemnly, standing up straight and looking down. Sakura did the same and looked at the bright bouquet of flowers in in the dull grey cemetery, they looked so out of place. Like she did, in team 7.

The two stood in silence for a long time, until Sakura spoke up.

"They're pretty. Aren't they?" Sakura asked, looking up to Kakashi.

"The flowers? Oh yes." He answered not really caring about the beauty of anything.

"No, the gravestones. They're carved so beautifully, and the writing on it is so… Poetic. And the font is very nice as well. It's like… We could just see who these people were, even if it only has a few sentences on them. And even when they age, they're like a kind old woman, just growing old gracefully." Sakura voiced all of her thoughts on the subject, leaving Kakashi to say something.

"Women think everything is beautiful, you'll see an ugly baby and think of him cute." Kakashi said after a moment of deep thought.

"Sensei!" Sakura punched him playfully in the arm.

"Right, I forgot you weren't a woman, you're just a girl." Kakashi's eye crinkled.

"Ahem. I believe I am eighteen now. Technically, I am a women." Sakura stuck her nose up in the air.

"You're eighteen?!" Kakashi couldn't believe it, last time he checked, she was still the little genin girl on team seven. Now she was probably Jonin, or possibly, ANBU.

"So what rank are you?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Sensei. We train together, we do missions together. We're on the same team for Christ's sake! You could at least know what rank I am by now!" Sakura screamed, genuinely angry. She sat down on the cold, wet ground, turned away from him crossed her arms and pouted. She was tired of people thinking of her as weak, she was tired of being 'the little girl', and she was tired of being ignored. She was going to do something about it!

"Well, I apologize." Kakashi appeared before Sakura. "And before you turn down my apology, let me take you out to dinner, my treat, think of it as… A birthday/celebration/all the special occasions that I have ever missed dinner. Okay?" Kakashi offered, holding out his hand.

Sakura looked up at him smiled, and took his hand. So maybe she was going to do something about it after dinner.

Kakashi helped Sakura up, but she slipped and her face fell into his chest.

"Sorry, Sensei." Sakura laughed nervously.

"It's quite alright, Sakura." Kakashi said.

**X**

**Ooh... This is going to be my first serious fanfic. I am so excited! Squee! **

**I think this would be good as a oneshot, but I kinda want to continue it, you know, find some epic plot and love triangles and whatnot. So that will be exciting.**

**Please do not leave this story without reviewing. Go ahead and Flame, it will just give me publicity.**

_**-Believe-**_


	2. Blindfolded

**People actually like it!!! Yay, chapter 2!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**X**

_**Lost**_

_II Blindfolded_

"Kakashi-sensei, where do you think you're taking me?" Sakura asked as Kakashi led her down the street, blindfolded.

"A place." Kakashi replied as he kept on walking.

"Well. I'm not moving until you tell me." Sakura stopped moving, and stood in the middle of Konoha's rainy streets, as if her feet were nailed to the ground.

"Nice try." Kakashi smirked, and placed his hand on the small of Sakura's back and pushed her forward.

If anybody had been outside that rainy day, it would've been a strange sight to see. A pink haired girl with a little black dress on, black high heeled shoes, and a black hitai-ate as a blindfold. Then a white shaggy haired man wearing a black funeral ensemble pushing the girl forward as she desperately clung to her umbrella. To the untrained eye, Kakashi would look like a pedophile and Sakura would be the little girl he would bring to his apartment. But to the trained eye, it would look like Sensei's making a move on his student.

Kakashi walked into Ichiraku's and went straight through the kitchen, the old man didn't even look up. Kakashi lifted up the curtain that was behind the shop and pulled down Sakura's blindfold.

"Wow." She said as she blinked her eyes to adjust to the light. "What is this place?" Sakura asked in amazement.

Kakashi considered that for a moment. "Not quite sure. But I'm a regular here, all I know is that they open at around dinner time every Friday. It's never too crowded since no one hardly knows about it." Kakashi answered.

"Well, come on, let's get a seat." Kakashi motioned Sakura to follow him to the hostess. "Table for two." Kakashi said to a woman about twenty-four or twenty-five years old.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-kun! Who's your friend?" The hostess said to Kakashi with a wink.

"This is my former student, Sakura." Kakashi said as he put his arm around Sakura's shoulder, but she wasn't paying any attention, she was too busy staring at the fancy restaurant.

"Haruno Sakura? You must be Tsunade's student! Pleasure to meet you!" The hostess stuck out her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Huh?" Sakura said as she saw the hand before her. "Oh, yeah, nice to meet you as well." Sakura quickly shook her hand then went back to admiring the reastaurant.

"Follow me, Kakashi-kun." The hostess picked up two menus then started walking to a booth in the corner. Kakashi dragged Sakura out of her trance so she could sit down.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked, while wondering where the girl went.

"That was Yuuki, she's been dying to meet the student of Tsunade for a while now, and you just shrugged her off, it's a good thing first impressions are often wrong." Kakashi said while browsing through the menu.

"Oh… Well why not just settle for meeting Tsunade, then?" Sakura asked.

"Because, Tsunade is here all the time, she's at the bar right now." Kakashi motioned his head to a drunk blond woman sitting on a bar stool.

"Oh… So what are you having to eat?" Sakura asked as she picked up her menu.

"A steak, and a glass of Sake, you?"

"Umm, ramen and a glass of Sake as well." Sakura asked timidly.

"Sake? You know it's pretty strong here." Kakashi said, a hint of worry leaving his eyes.

"It's okay, Sensei, I'm not like Lee, I can handle it." Sakura said putting her hands up in a defensive position.

A waitress came over asked what they would like to eat, asked for their menu's, and left to tell the chef their order.

"So Sensei, why'd you take me here? Why not just take me to Ichiraku's?" Sakura questioned.

"I took you here because you were dressed too nicely for a ramen shop." Kakashi said while leaning over the table a little bit.

Sakura's eyes instinctively looked down at her dress. "It was the only black thing I had." Sakura said as her voice went quieter due to lack of self confidence.

"It was a compliment. Look, our order's here." Kakashi said as the waitress came over with two silver plates piled with food.

As soon as the drinks were set down, Kakashi took a large gulp of it, while Sakura stared at it.

"These glasses are awfully big." Sakura stated as she bent down to inspect it, which magnified her bright green eyes.

Kakashi laughed, it's fine Sakura. You don't have to drink it all, like I said, it's pretty strong, and I wouldn't want you drunk." Kakashi said as he took another big gulp of his drink. Sakura picked up her chopsticks and left her sake sitting there.

Kakashi left his steak sitting there while he drowned himself in his sake.

Sakura looked at Kakashi worriedly, he was on his second glass already, and Sakura knew it was a strong drink. Sakura sighed and finished the last bits of her ramen.

When Sakura looked up from her food, she noticed Kakashi was no longer sitting across from her. She felt fingers in her hair.

"Your hair smells pretty." Kakashi said as he twirled his fingers in Sakura's hair.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're drunk." Sakura said while trying to push the white haired jonin off of her.

"Or maybe you just haven't drunken enough." Kakashi slurred while trying to kiss Sakura's neck.

Sakura sighed, she knew it was pretty much impossible to get a grown man off of her.

"If you can't beat them, join them." Sakura said, then chugged her entire glass of sake.

X

Sakura woke up several hours later in a daze. She sat up and.

"Ow. Oh god, that hurt." Sakura had a hangover. She took a moment look at her surroundings. It wasn't her house, It was Kakashi's.

Sakura quickly got dressed, ignoring the pain in her head, while muttering something along the lines of, "I'm a total idiot, what did I do? Oh god, oh God."

Once Sakura was dressed she ran out of there like there was no tomorrow.

**X**

**Chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**I've got a question, Is sake pure alcohol or no? And what is the drinking age in Japan? Cuz where I'm from it's eighteen.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
